É Sempre Triste o Fim
by Lady An
Summary: Estou cansado. Muito por sinal. Cansado de tudo. Cansado de ter feito muito e não ter recebido nada..... A.U. Yaoi Oneshot NaruSasu


AVISOS

1. Essa é minha primeira fic, então sejam gentis comigo.

2Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, o tio Kishimoto teve a idéia antes. T.T

* * *

**É Sempre Triste o Fim**

Naruto POV

Estou cansado. Muito por sinal. Cansado de tudo. Cansado de ter feito muito e não ter recebido nada. Cansado desse som de portas e gavetas sendo abertas e fechadas com uma força maior que o necessário. Cansado de morar em um apartamento tão pequeno onde se pode escutar tudo o que acontece pelo simples fato dos cômodos estarem muito próximo uns dos outros.

_**Abriu uma gaveta.**_

E engraçado que raras foram às vezes me sentei nesse sofá mesmo ele estando sempre nessa sala, ate que ele é confortável. Na minha frente há uma mesinha de centro com alguns porta retratos, pego aquele que mais me chama a atenção, o que possui uma moldura azul há uma foto nossa de quando ainda estávamos no colégio.

_**Sorriso.**_

Lembro-me perfeitamente dessa época, eu te odiava. Muito.

Você sempre 'O Perfeito', o numero Um, o detentor das melhores notas, popular com os professores e as meninas, claro sem contar com a família perfeita, pais que te amavam e um irmão invejável. E eu, bem, o numero um de trás para frente, abandonado – literalmente – pelos pais. Sim eu odiava tanto que quando soube que seus pais morreram 'misteriosamente' cheguei a ficar feliz, felicidade que durou ate nos encontramos, o ver tão desolado fez com que eu entendesse, na verdade tinha inveja e naquele momento tinha vontade de te abraçar.

_**Fechou a gaveta. **_

Anos passam tão rápido, depois da morte de seus pais nos ficamos amigos, sempre tentando superar um ao outro, uma brincadeira infantil. Mais um dia as brincadeiras acabam.

Estávamos quase nos formando, 17 anos, você descobriu que seus pais foram envenenados e que o culpado disso era ninguém menos que seu amado irmão mais velho. Raiva. Ódio. Ira. Rancor. Muitas palavras para um mesmo sentimento que transbordava de você, foi quando resolveu se vingar. Deixaria tudo para trás para persegui seu irmão. Foi quando realmente brigamos, discutimos, espancamos um ao outro, parecia que nada que eu fizesse faria você mudar de idéia ate que eu finalmente fiz o que reprimia há anos.

O abracei. Firme. Pedi para ficar comigo, então você me beijou.

_**O guarda-roupa esta sendo trancado.**_

Sempre soube que as coisas chegariam nesse ponto, afinal jamais escondeu a vontade de ter uma família, filhos. Queria acreditar que o que tínhamos era o suficiente. Para mim era.

_**Passos.**_

Mais para você não.

"Naruto?" – distraído, penso ter ouvido sua voz, continuo olhando para o retrato. Então você simplesmente o toma das minhas mãos. Vejo ao seu lado uma mala, não muito pequena mais também não muito grande.

"Faz tempo, né?" – Só agora reparo que ele esta olhando o retrato com um sorriso estranho.

"É... muito."

_**Silêncio.**_

"Eu..." - ele começa mais não termina, apenas continua olhando para o retrato.

"Pode levá-lo."

"Já peguei tudo o que queria." –O.k. Isso machucou. Três anos juntos, sobre o mesmo teto. Não foram três horas ou três dias, foram ANOS. E ele me diz que já tem tudo dentro dessa mala ridícula? Cretino.

"..." - ele apenas coloca o porta-retrato no lugar e suspira. "Eu sinto muito"

_**Ciúmes.**_

"Não, não sente!"

"Pode não acreditar mais eu realmente gos-"

"CALA BOCA SASUKE!"

"..."

"Tive uma idéia, por que você não pegue essa sua mala ridícula, e vai viver seu maravilhoso sonho cor-de-rosa com sua amada 'coisa' Cor-de-Rosa??" – Eu não falei a parte da 'coisa' cor-de-rosa, falei?

"..." – Pelo jeito que ele esta me olhando, falei. E desde quando eu estou de pé?

Ele pega alguma coisa no bolso, esse som. Segura minha mão e colocas as chaves nela, a fecha e beija. Maldito.

"Adeus." – o vejo andando lentamente ate a porta, será que se o abraçar e pedir para ficar, você ficaria, de novo? Mais eu...

_**A porta se fecha.**_

Estou tão cansado de tudo isso. Apenas me deito no sofá e fecho os olhos. Uma vez me disseram que todo o fim é sempre triste, mesmo que ele seja certo. E realmente é sempre triste.

_**Lagrimas.**_

**Owari**


End file.
